Various types of implants, such as breast implants, are used in a variety of therapeutic and cosmetic applications. Examples of prior art techniques are provided below.
PCT Patent application WO 2005/051444, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device useful for reconstructing soft tissue, e.g., breast, chin, lip, nasal, cheek and autogenous tissue, comprises soft tissue implant and either anti-scarring agent or composition comprising anti-scarring agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,391, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthesis for implant in a human patient body. The prosthesis has an external envelope, at least one implant filling material, and at least one biologically compatible rupture indicator encapsulated in a sustained release delivery vehicle and disposed in a carrier medium. The rupture indicator is capable of leaking out of upon rupture of the external envelope, and triggering a signal that is detectable by the patient as it is released from the delivery vehicle, allowing for detection of a rupture or impending rupture by the patient.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.